


Never Too Late

by RumbleFish14



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, FBI, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Jealous Derek, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Months after Derek quits the BAU, Spencer has been relentlessly pursued by the sexy Luke Alvez. Months of saying no to him has taken its toll and Spencer says yes to a date, he wants nothing more than to feel loved and wanted. But when Garcia tells Derek, who has been harboring a crush on the sexy genius for years, he freaks out and makes a B line to Spencer's. Will he catch them before too many clothes have hit the floor?





	Never Too Late

Never Too Late  
A Morreid Fic 

Once again, Spencer was squirming under the ever watchful eyes of SSA Luke Alvez. Spencer wasn’t sure to being pursued like this, it had never happened to him before and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. Ever since Derek left, things had been bad for him. He had a hard time finding his way without Derek. He had been lost until Hotch announced they would be getting a new agent. 

That agent, Luke Alvez, was currently sitting opposite him at the round table in the briefing room. Those eyes, Spencer knew that look. He hadn’t experienced it personally before but he knew a gaze like that, was full of lust and extreme sexual desire. Luke had taken to him like a fish takes to water and if anything, the guy was relentless in his pursuits. 

Luke had been asking Spencer out for months now. He politely declined each and every time but that didn’t stop the new agent. If anything, he tried harder. Publically flirting like it was part of his job description and Spencer was flustered and now, because of Luke, he was sexually frustrated. Now, the issue was, he didn’t know how much longer he could say no, or why he would want to. 

Spencer glanced up from the file folder on the table in front of him and those brown eyes were once again trained on him. A brief flash of another set of dark eyes clouded his thoughts, but he quickly cleared them away. The eyes on him now, were not Derek’s, never would be again in this room. 

Being polite, Spencer offered Luke a shy smile, not comfortable with some much tension around them. Luke didn’t smile back but his eyes darkened astronomically. “Have you read the file yet?” Spencer asked, trying to make conversation. 

Luke nodded, but his eyes never wavered, “read and reread it.” 

Spencer nibbled on his bottom lip, he wasn’t sure what to do. They were currently alone and now was the time to ask, “why do you always stare at me?” 

Now Luke smiled, “because you are very sexy Spencer.” 

He blushed, eyes darting around the room, “uh, I’m not sure…uh..” Spencer couldn’t gather his thoughts quick enough. 

Luke chuckled, loving his shyness, “you’re telling me, that no one has called you sexy before?” 

“Um, well I don’t think they have.” 

Those dark eyes gazed down his body. The genius was perfect. Smart and sexy, funny and Luke wanted him, “I’m sure many people think that,” he paused to see Spencer blush bright red again, “you have a boyfriend, is that why you say no to me?” 

“A boy…uh, no. why would you ask that? I said no because I just don’t do the ‘dating’ thing.” Spencer barely managed to say without too much stuttering. 

“It doesn’t take a profiler to know you like men. Why do you thing I’ve been shamelessly flirting and asking you out?” 

Spencer only told one other person about his sexual orientation. But it made sense that Alvez would pick up on it, considering he was gay also. A fact that was made very clear from day one.” 

“I wasn’t sure why you chose me to flirt with but I knew you were indeed flirting with me.” 

Luke smiled and leaned forward on the table, “so, what would you say to going on a date with me?” 

Spencer blushed at his forwardness but was glowing on the inside. It had been ages since he had been wanted and never by anyone that looked like Luke did. He was very well built and immensely attractive. Spencer had done his fair share of looking when he thought no one else would notice. 

“Like a ‘date’ date?” He asked, making sure they were both on the same page. 

Luke laughed, “yes genius. We could start slow. Dinner maybe, or coffee.” 

There was no reason for him to say no, so he didn’t, “yes, I think I would like that.” 

Luke broke out into a devilish grin, “great! You want to get dinner or did you have something else in mind?” 

“Dinner sounds good but would you want to have it at my place? Public places kind of make me nervous.” 

That made Luke chuckle, his eyes twinkling with amusement, “no problem, you want me to come help? We could cook together.” 

“That would be great. Does tonight seem too soon?” He asked shyly, now that he excepted, he wanted the date to happen as soon as possible. 

“No, tonight is perfect. Does eight sound good?” 

Spencer smiled, “eight it is.” 

At that moment, with perfect timing, as always, Garcia walked in. A bright smile on her face. She had heard the last part of the conversation and she was excited for both of them. 

“So, you finally got boy wonder to accept huh?” She asked with a grin, walking to sit next to Luke. 

Spencer’s mouth dropped open in shock. They had been talking about this before Luke asked? Garcia had known Luke wanted him ‘like that’? He looked at them, going back and forth, both of them smiling wickedly at him. He wasn’t mad, just very surprised that he hadn’t caught on before now. Some profiler he was. 

“Oh, don’t look so shocked doctor,” Garcia smiled, “you’re quite the catch.” 

Spencer blushed even more, “did you guys make a bet or something too?” HE asked, biting his bottom lip to keep from smiling. He wasn’t exactly sure why the idea of this made him giddy inside. 

“No, no bet. Just a friendly conspiracy. She may have given me some ideas on how to convince you.” 

“But I already said yes.” Spencer said. 

Luke raised his hand to put a stay hair out of Spencer’s eyes, “yes, and it was way easier than I thought,” he glanced at Garcia, “I had this whole assault of charm and swag planned.” 

Spencer furrowed his brows, “what’s swag?” 

Garcia and Luke laughed, “don’t worry about it boy genius. This was meant to be, so let it be.”  
**  
To say Derek was bored, would be the understatement of the century. He had thought leaving the BAU would open up a few new doors for him, but it had just the opposite effect. He was trying hard to find things to keep him occupied but you could only relax for so long before even that became boring. 

Derek had been a ‘free agent’ for a little over three months. After 12 years at the FBI, this was his chance to chill but he missed the action, he missed the rush and the satisfaction of catching bad guys and saving people. But most of all, Derek missed his team. They had been too busy to hang out much when he reached out, all except his baby girl. But even she wasn’t enough, he missed them collectively. 

At the moment, Derek was soaking up some sun at the beach. Blue water and a cool breeze, a cold rink in his hand and he was still unhappy. Just as he was about to give up and pack it in for the day, his cell phone started to ring. He dug his phone out of his pocket and grinned like an idiot and knew it. 

Derek opened his phone and answered it happily, “baaby girl! Mama, it is so good to hear your voice.” 

Penelope snickered, “touché my love. How are you on this fine day?” 

He sighed, “not good mama, I hate not having anything to do.” He knew he was whining but he couldn’t help it. 

Garcia tisked into the phone, “now, now, don’t whine. It was your choice to leave me remember?” 

“I didn’t leave you baby girl, I just left the BAU. But now I’m regretting it.” Derek rubbed over his bald head, wishing he hadn’t quit, “I mean, how many times can one person go to the beach and not be bored?” 

Now Garcia was whining, “no fair! A nice day like today and I’m stuck looking at all this yuckity yuck on my screens.” 

Derek chuckled, “well mama, let’s trade huh?” He joked but it didn’t last long, “so, how’s my favorite people?” 

Garcia was suddenly very excited, he knew she was probably clapping her freshly painted nails and had been dying to share the office gossip. Or spinning around her office, playing with those spunky toys in her office. She was a quirky one alright, but he cherished it.  
“Oooh!! I have some juicy tidbits for you chocolate thunder,” she paused to take a much needed breath, “so, even though you are our resident bad boy, slash alpha male, we did get a new agent a few months ago.” 

He tried to ignore the sting of that entire comment but failed. They had replaced him. He knew they would, of course they HAD to in order to be effective. But it still stung like a son of a bitch to hear his baby girl so excited. 

“He any good?” Derek asked, not that he cared much and secretly hoped she said no. 

“He is very good! And handsome to boot! Okay, his name is Luke Alvez and he is very, very smooth. He can talk his way into or out of anything.” 

Rolling his eyes, he replied half-heartedly, “that’s great.” 

Garcia continued as if she hadn’t heard him speak, “and, and, also he is going on a date, like an actual date, with good food and alcohol,  
candles and possibly sex after “date” with our boy genius!!” 

Derek sat up in his lounge chair, glasses falling from his eyes. He balled up his hands into fists and tried to breath normally. Already feeling his body shaking. He made sure to ask very clearly, “you talkin about Reid right now? Our Reid?” 

Garcia squealed, “yes! I can’t believe it but I’m happy. He is way to gorgeous to be single.” 

He couldn’t argue with that statement. It was just a fact. But that wasn’t his issue at the moment, “so Reid, who doesn’t date at all, who hates to be touched, is going on a date with this new guy?” 

“Yes Derek!!” She screamed in pure child-like excitement, “they have been flirting for months.” 

“Garcia, Reid doesn’t flirt. I’m not even sure he knows how.” He would say anything to rebut her statement. It couldn’t be true. 

“Oh, he does know how. In his own special ‘Reid’ way and the new guy has been eating it up. Every word Derek, he hangs on every word that comes out of his mouth.” 

Pain and anger poured through his body. She wouldn’t be this excited if it wasn’t true. His heart clenched tightly in his chest, Reid had a date and it wasn’t with him. But why would it be? It wasn’t like Derek had ever told Spencer about how he felt, he had been too afraid to do it. 

“Derek?” Garcia asked, sensing that something was wrong, “you changed, what’s wrong?” 

Derek’s breath started to accelerate, coming out as sobs and in as hiccups, he wasn’t crying but he knew what it was. He was having a panic attack. He was literally freaking out. He could half hear her asking him something but it was just back ground noise. Like his head was stuck underwater. 

“Derek!” Garcia screamed. 

Her worried voice broke through the haze and he was able to answer, “yeah?” 

“What’s wrong?” 

Images of Spencer ‘his’ Spencer, wrapped around someone else, smiling and laughing for this new guy, danced across his mind. Teasing him, taunting him. “He can’t be seeing this guy mama. He just can’t be.” 

“Why not? Reid is very smart and holy cow attractive. It’s time he got some lovin.” 

“Because Garcia,” he whined loudly, not caring how pathetic he must sound, “he is supposed to be with me.” 

The phone was dead quiet for what seemed like a long time, then she spoke softly, “but why you….” She let it trail off before gasping, “oh! Derek, why didn’t you say anything?!” 

Derek rubbed a hand over his face, still trying to calm himself down, “because, it’s Reid Garcia, I didn’t even think he liked men.” 

Garcia laughed, “oh hot chocolate, I can’t believe how blind you are. He has always wanted you. From the moment he came to the BAU.” 

A flicker of hope flared inside of him, “are you playin right now baby girl?” 

“I would never joke about matters of love.” She scolded him like he was a child. 

The brightest smile appeared on his face that made the corner of his eyes crinkle, “woo-hoo!!!” he wailed and stood up to do a ridiculous happy dance. He didn’t even stop when beach goers looked oddly at him, “I gotta tell him!” 

“Hey hot stuff, remember? He already has a date.” 

The dancing stopped and the panic came back with a vengeance, “oh no! I gotta go see him baby girl, I gotta stop him.” 

“Honey, the date isn’t until tonight.” She was smiling as she said it, “but Derek, you need that time to calm down and figure out your game plan.” 

He scuffed, “why do I need a ‘game plan’?” 

Penelope rolled her dazzling eyes, “oh sugar, you worked with him for over 12 years and didn’t say you like him. Not once. Now that he has a handsome date, you wanna smash it?” 

Derek hadn’t thought about it that way, “it’s not like that mama. I love him, it’s not just because someone else is showing interest. I promise.” 

“Love?! Oh my!” Garcia sighed contently. 

He smiled, “yes baby girl, LOVE! And yeah, okay I’m panicking that he might like this new Alvez guy but he belongs with me.” 

“I couldn’t agree more my dove. But have a plan, just in case he doesn’t swoon and fall into your muscular arms.” 

Derek grinned, “sure thing mama. Thank you.” He hung up the phone and packed his stuff, she was right. He did need a game plan. He hoisted his beach bag over his shoulder and got a whiff of himself. Derek cringed, he needed a plan AND a shower.  
**  
Spencer couldn’t remember the last time he had been THIS happy. Dinner with Luke had been amazing. He had showed up on time, with a rather expensive bottle of wine, but it happened to be his favorite. They had prepared dinner together. They laughed, smiled and flirted. Well, Alvez flirted, he just blushed and tried not to make a fool of himself. 

They talked the entire time as they ate. Sharing jokes and memories. It made Spencer almost feel normal, and he had never had that before. Worked helped bring him out of his shell but it never felt like this. Now they were sitting on the couch, Star Trek was paused on the TV and Spencer was attempting to explain the difference between it and Star Wars. It would have been easier if Luke was actually paying attention. 

Once again, a piece of his hair fell into his eyes from talking with his body instead of just his mouth, something he did too much. And Luke quickly tucked it behind his ear. Spencer stuttered and blushed each time it happened. It felt very intimate. 

Spencer let out a nervous laugh this time, “it’s just going to happen again.” 

Luke grinned as it dropped back into his eyes, “I know. You’re very active when you speak,” his heart fluttered as Spencer blushed for him again, “but I like it.” 

“You like what?” 

“I like how you speak with your entire body, instead of just moving your mouth. It shows how passionate you are.” 

Bless his heart, he blushed again. He wasn’t used to so many compliments thrown at him. Just from Derek, who had called him “pretty boy” for over a decade. It always made him glow inside, made his body flush with heat. It made him feel special, just like he felt right now. 

“Well, at least you don’t find me too weird..” Spencer said, currently counting his blessings. 

Luke smiled, “you are very weird Reid,” Spencer’s smile dropped and Luke put one finger under his chin until their eyes met, “but I like that too. It’s you and it’s amazing.” 

Spencer’s face flushed with heat and he let his eyes drop but the finger under his chin never moved and it forced him to look up again.  
Some how, Luke had moved closer so that their thighs were almost touching. With the way Luke was looking at his lips, Spencer was sure they were going to kiss. Or he was really hoping they were. 

Luke’s eyes were soft as he spoke, “Spencer, don’t let anyone make you feel bad about who you are. You are one of a kind and I’m very lucky you said yes to me.” 

This was it. Luke was looking at his lips again and slowly leaning forward. Spencer wet his lips and tried to shut his mind up long enough so he didn’t ruin it. The moment he felt Luke’s thumb brush over his bottom lip, his head went dead silent. And he was grateful. Spencer shut his eyes and let out a soft gasp as their lips brushed together lightly. Almost feather light. His lips were full and so soft, even silk couldn’t compare. But he imagined them a little differently. Spencer imagined lips as soft but not as full as these were. He couldn’t feel the rough scrape of a beard either. He knew Luke usually shaved but once more, it was not as he pictured. It was all wrong somehow. 

As wrong as it was, it still felt nice to be kissed. Luke’s hand was still on his face, his fingers brushing over his cheek and his jaw. Luke was initiating another kiss when there was the sound of his front door being unlocked and it was jerked open suddenly. Spencer broke the kiss and looked towards the door. He saw Derek pushing his way inside. He couldn’t be more shocked if he tried. Spencer tried to shake away the lustful daze he was in before he addressed Derek. 

Before he could speak, Spencer took in the sight of him. Something was wrong. Normally Derek was cool and collected but not now. He was breathing hard and it seemed like he might have run all the way there. He also saw Derek’s eyes widen when he looked at how him and Luke were sitting on the couch. A few emotions passed over his dark, handsome face. First was worry, then a dash of relief but then those brown eyes moved to Luke and Spencer could see the hate and anger but had no idea why. 

When it looked like Derek might do something, Spencer stood up and moved towards him, “Derek, what are you doing here?” 

When those eyes moved to him instead of Luke, the old Derek was back. With that blinding smile, “Spencer, uh..I uh, just had to get here before…I’m not sure why I’m here actually. No, I do understand but I don’t want to scare you. Uh, I’m sorry. I just had to come here before you, uh yeah just before.” 

Derek said all that, whatever that was, in one deep breath. The plan he had fell to shit the moment he came inside and saw them sitting together. His brain had misfired and if he had arrived any later, he would have been way too late. The fact that he was here in the nick of time told him that it was meant to be. 

Spencer stared at him, “uh, what?” He wasn’t sure what Derek had been trying to say. It was just a jumble of different and very confusing sentences smashed together. “Derek, are you alright?” 

He was still trying to catch his breath, so he just shook his head no. 

Spencer gave a quick look towards Luke. He also was surprised he was there but also worried. He hated that their date was cut short but the mood was ruined anyways. Luke stood up and grabbed his coat. 

“Sorry about this Luke. But something is going on and he needs help.” 

Luke nodded, “no, I understand. Call if you need anything.” 

Spencer offered a small smile and was now left alone with Derek after the door closed. Derek looked a little less frazzled but still kinda out of it, “you wanna sit down?” 

Derek shook his head no. 

“Derek, what’s happened?” 

His mouth opened but nothing came out. 

Spencer put a gentle hand on Derek’s shoulder. Not admitting how good it felt to see him again. It had been months, but now he was here. Standing in his living room, “it’s good to see you man.” 

Derek gave a smile, “uh, sorry I ruined your date.” Derek cringed when he said ‘date’ but he was lying through his teeth when he said it. 

Spencer blushed, “uh, it’s not a problem. Must be important. What’s going on?” 

Derek nodded, “well…” he hated lying to him, so he didn’t, “okay, I’m not sorry I ruined your date.” 

Spencer furrowed his brows, “what?” 

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed, “uh, I…well, Garcia told me you had a ‘date’ tonight. And I ruined it on purpose.” 

“Um…why would Garcia tell you and why would you want to ruin this for me?” He asked, feeling betrayed by both of them. 

“You know she loves gossip so she told me. But I came here, I ruined this because it’s wrong.” 

Irritation rose up quickly, “oh, it’s so wrong for me to have a date or that someone actually might find me attractive or is it because that someone is a man?!” 

Derek should have expected Spencer to become hostile. The kid was very self conscious and awkward. He didn’t value himself. He held his hands out in surrender, “easy pretty boy…” 

“NO!” he was ranting and he knew it, “you don’t get to ‘pretty boy’ me. You’ve been MIA for months! And you can’t just come back and ruin my…” 

Derek didn’t let him finish. He was level headed now. He grabbed Spencer’s face and kissed him into silence. He couldn’t believe how ‘right’ this felt. How he had gone 12 years without knowing the sweet taste of his soft lips. What was even better was, Spencer slowly and shyly kissing him back. Derek groaned into the kiss, happy that he was able to touch him, to kiss him. Needing air and to smile, Derek pulled back. But instead of a smile, he got a slap in the face. 

His head jerked back and the slap was very loud in the quiet room, “ouch!” 

“What is going on?” Spencer couldn’t believe this was real. He had wanted it for so long, but it just felt like another dream. 

“I came here and ruined your date because I couldn’t bare the thought of you being with anyone else by me.” He smiled as those beautiful eyes blew up wide, “wasn’t it obvious kid?” I have wanted you for years. I just didn’t think you would want me or that you were even into guys.” 

“Wait, you want me?!” He asked, shocked, “you know you’re talking to ME right…Doctor Spencer Reid, weird guy, too skinny and awkward, Spencer?” 

Derek chuckled,, eyes full of adoration, “you’re perfect in every way baby. I’m sorry it took you seeing someone else for me to get my ass into gear.” 

Spencer felt like he was in a dream, he didn’t think this was real. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. So Derek continued.. 

“I was afraid if I told you, that it would ruin our friendship and I couldn’t risk that. So I didn’t. I’m so sorry kid, I’m sorry I waited so long.” 

“Is this real? Am I dreaming?” Spencer asked, talking to no one and everyone, even though it was just Derek there. 

“Yes, it’s real but if you don’t want me like THAT, I understand. Luke, uh..he seems like a great guy. I just wanted to tell you before it was too late.” Derek said sadly, hoping Reid wouldn’t choose that newbie over him. 

He was floored, Derek (the hottest guy he had ever met) want HIM> he had always wanted him it sounded like. Spencer grinned but Derek didn’t see because he was still looking down. Spencer squeezed his shoulder and Derek looked up, the sadness leaving his face once Derek saw his smile. 

“Really?!” Derek asked, very excited. 

Spencer chuckled, “I didn’t even say anything yet.” 

Derek grinned, “you didn’t have to, it’s in your eyes baby.” 

Spencer blushed, (like always) “Derek…” 

He didn’t get to finish because he was being pulled into Derek’s arms. Derek’s hands wrapped around his slim waist and pulled him close. Spencer gasped, each touch going right to his groin. He let his own hands come to rest on Derek’s massive biceps. Feeling the hard muscles tense and retract under his fingers. 

“You sound so pretty when you gasp like that baby.” Derek groaned, his voice an octave lower and a little gravely. 

Spencer pursed his lips, “I’m not “pretty” Derek, pretty is for women.” 

One of Derek’s hands came back up to his face, his thumb brushing over his lip again, “no baby, you are a pretty little thing. Sexy, smart and beautiful but most importantly, you are mine.” 

His body was thrumming at his words. He didn’t mind being pretty if Derek said and thought he was. He felt a million times better then how he had felt with Luke but Spencer being Spencer, didn’t know how to respond, “uh..it looks like you got here just in time then.” He blushed, feeling guilty about kissing Luke. 

Derek growled, seeing Spencer kissing anyone but him was bad enough, “would have been here sooner if my truck didn’t get two flats on the way.” 

Spencer laughed, “good thing you ran, I’m not sure how far I would have gone.” 

Derek whirled him around so fast, his back now pressed against the nearest wall. He didn’t like the way Spencer said that. He angled Spencer’s head away so he could talk low into his ear, “it’s good I did, because if I were to see him all over you…I would have killed him.” 

Spencer moaned as a shiver rolled down his body. He could feel Derek’s hot breath, that low voice against his ear, “I didn’t want him like THAT, but it just felt so nice to be wanted.” 

Derek sucked on his ear lobe for a moment before speaking, “oh baby, I want you so fuckin bad. Let me show you..” 

Spencer closed his eyes as Derek’s mouth closed around his neck, sucking and biting. His hot mouth giving him goose bumps. He gripped Derek’s arms and moaned when he started to kiss lower. Sucking hard on his most sensitive spot, his collar bones. 

“Derek..” he said breathless. 

Derek loved hearing him like that. It made him groan in approval. He sucked a dark hickey right on his collar bone, just above his shirt line where everyone, including SSA Alvez could see it. He was marking what was HIS. He quickly popped each button on Spencer’s shirt and kissed lower, licking over his dusky pink nipples. 

“Please Derek..” Spencer begged, not knowing what for exactly. 

Derek peeled the shirt back, letting it pool at Spencer’s elbows, he licked a long, slow path down the center of his body, eyes glancing upwards, “please what baby?” 

Spencer shook his head, “I don’t know..just please..” he was too worked up to think of anything else to say. 

Derek chuckled, “I haven’t even tasted you yet and already you can’t think straight.” 

Spencer eyes widened, knowing what he meant by ‘taste’, “are you going to?” 

Derek gripped his hips and kissed his small but defined v-cut hips, his fingers hooked in the band of his pants and pulled them down to nuzzle the hard length, “do you want me to baby?” 

Spencer was nodding enthusiastically before he could think about it and could only moan as Derek rubbed his cheek along his boxer covered cock, “yes!” 

Winking, Derek pulled the boxers down to pool at his ankles. Spencer’s cock was rock hard, bobbing for a moment before settling. Derek could see how wet he was already and licked his lips. He stuck out his tongue and licked form the base of his dick, to the leaking head, sucking him into his wet mouth. 

“Shit!!” Spencer groaned and held onto  Derek’s broad shoulders. Derek chuckled around him and caused him to buck forward. 

“Such a bad mouth you have Doctor..” Derek spoke quickly before sucking him once more. The more Spencer moaned, the faster he sucked. One hand slipped to his own cock, palming it through his jeans. It made him moan around Spencer and he cursed again. 

“Fuck Derek!!” Spencer screamed and watched as those lips took him in deeper and faster. He had never had it like this before and it blew his mind, “you’re so good at this..” 

Spencer flushed as Derek winked at him again and one hand slip up his body and Derek’s finger tapped once on his mouth. He opened and one of his fingers slipped inside. He closed his lips and sucked on the finger. Derek matched his sucking to the way Spencer sucked on his finger. Spencer released it and watched as it went between his legs. 

His legs shook when that slick finger worked it’s way between his cheeks. He tried to breathe and relax but Derek’s mouth around his cock made it very difficult. Spencer tapped on Derek’s head, getting his attention. “I can’t relax with you doing that.” 

Derek released him and stood up, rubbing himself against Reid’s cock, “aw, too bad. I was enjoying that.” 

Spencer blushed, “you have too many clothes on.” 

Derek pulled back and chucked his shirt off, loving how those eyes roamed all over his body. He went for his jeans and boxers too but  
Spencer pushed his hands away, “go ahead baby, get me naked.” 

“Can you stop talking like that?” Spencer whined as he blushed again. 

“Haha, why baby? Does it make you wet?” he licked his lips on purpose to tease him. 

The jeans were pushed down until Derek was standing in his boxers, “yes it does.” Their eyes booth looked down to see the tip of his cock glistening. Spencer reached out and took Derek’s cock out, gasping when his hand couldn’t even close around him, “Derek..” 

“It’s all for you baby,” he said seductively before kissing him. 

Spencer moaned into the kiss. This is what the kiss with Luke had been lacking. Derek’s lips were thinner and he could feel the scratch from his scruffy face against his cheek. THIS is what he had imagined, it was Derek. He stroked Derek’s hardness as they kissed, feeling Derek doing the same to him just made everything better. The kiss paused as Spencer took the offered finger back into his mouth to suck. 

“Oh God,” he moaned, “get it nice and wet for me baby.” 

Blushing, he sucked hard. Seeing Derek’s eyes flare in want and need. It was dripping wet when he let go. Derek grabbed one of his legs  
and hoisted it high up on his hip. Spencer loved the contrast of their skin as it touched, and he was reminded how much he loved the rick mocha color of Derek’s skin. 

“You ready?” 

Spencer nodded, feeling Derek’s spit slick, very long finger spreading the saliva over his hole. He moaned and it was pushed inside. Just one finger and he was ready for more. He nodded and Derek let another finger slide inside, “I want another one Derek.” He moaned, the sweat that gathered in his palms made his hands slide like water over Derek’s skin. 

“Any more without lube is gonna hurt.” 

Spencer whined, “it’s in the room,” he looked down the hallway that would probably feel like forever to get to. 

Derek laughed against the soft skin of his neck, “don’t whine baby boy.” He gave Spencer’s ass a gentle tap, two of his fingers still pumping in and out of his hole. Spencer took the hint and let Derek pull his body up, so he could lock his legs around his hips.  
Derek walked them quickly down the hall and into Spencer’s room. It was hard enough to walk with one extremely horny Spencer around him but it didn’t make it any easier as Spencer attacked his neck and ears with kisses and love bites. Derek moaned and dug his fingers in deeper, making Spencer bite down especially hard on his neck and Derek knew it would leave a mark. 

“Easy love, I can’t concentrate.” Derek cooed, a smile playing over his lips. 

Spencer took pity on him and pulled back with a smile. He unlocked his legs and Derek slowly lowered him down. The fingers in his ass slipped out and let out a groan of protest. He reached over and opened the drawer beside his bed and grabbed the bottle of lube, throwing it to Derek. 

Derek laughed when he recognized the bottle he had bought for him as a joke a few months back. He had found a bottle of frappuccino flavored lube. It was one of Spencer’s favorite things so he bought it for him. He never, ever thought it would be used. 

“I didn’t think you would use this.” 

Spencer smiled, “well, it’s my favorite and you gave it to me.” 

His eyes darkened and he took the time let his boxers slip down his thighs and kicked off to the side before he popped the cap and squirted some of the lube onto the tips of his fingers. He pulled Spencer by the back of his neck and pulled him into for a heated kiss. Swirling their tongues together, loving the way Spencer moaned for him. He forced himself to pull back before he got carried away. 

“You make such pretty noises for me.” 

Pleasure shot down his spine as Derek praised him, “how do you want me?” 

Derek moaned and gave his own cock a long, slow stroke, “face down baby, let me see that ass.” 

Spencer turned onto his stomach, his legs bent at the knee and spread wide. He felt so vulnerable like this but it vanished when Derek climbed up behind him, large hands running over his thighs and up to his ass. 

“This is how it’s supposed to be baby. You bent over so sexy for me,” Derek placed a kiss to the dimples in his lower back, “I’m the ONLY one that gets to enjoy you this way, right baby?” 

Spencer nodded quickly and wiggled his ass enticingly, “yes, just yours. Now, let me feel you.” 

“You want more fingers?” Derek asked, pushing two back inside. 

Spencer whimpered but shook his head no, “two was enough, I wanna feel you pushing in.” 

Multiple jolts of pleasure, like lightning, made his body shake, “I can’t wait to feel how tight you’re gonna be.” 

Spencer reached between his legs to stroke his cock when he felt Derek’s fingers retreat and the tip of his cock on his entrance. His legs shook uncontrollably but Derek never pushed forward. Spencer looked back and spoke in a broken voice, “what’s wrong?” 

“You didn’t give me a condom.” Derek smiled, “was seeing how long it would take you to notice.” 

“Do we need one?” 

Derek shrugged, “I know I’m clean. You?” 

Spencer nodded and wiggled his ass again, “yes, now take me.” 

Derek smiled, “since you asked so nicely..” 

Spencer barely had time to grip the sheets before Derek pushed in. He moaned and wasted no time in rocking his body backwards. One of Derek’s hands gripped his cheek hard and spread him open and Derek’s cock slipped in further. 

“Shit baby, you’re so tight..” 

Spencer breathed deeply, the burn was more than he expected but amazing all the same. He rocked back and this time Derek let him. Hands now on his hips, pulling Spencer back on his cock over and over again. A hard thrust back made him sob, needing so much more than he could ever achieve on his own. 

“Please Derek, I need you.” 

Derek tightened his grip and thrusted forward hard, “I’m all yours baby boy.” One had slipped up Spencer’s back, groaning when Derek could feel the lean muscles moving under his hands. When Spencer’s back arched, he about lost it, “you’re so fuckin beautiful.” 

Spencer clenched around him at those words of praise and Derek let out a very desperate grunt. Derek’s hand slipped from his back and twisted up into his short, damp hair. 

“Do it!” Spencer moaned, already close to his orgasm, without his cock being worked like usual. 

Derek fisted his hair and pulled back until Spencer screamed and his back bowed almost in half. He could feel the shaking in his legs as  
Derek angled himself up to hit his prostate each time he moved. 

“I feel you pretty boy, you’re close aren’t you?” 

Spencer nodded quickly, ragged pants pouring from his mouth, “sooo close, I can feel it.” 

“Me too baby, each time to clench around me…” Derek moaned, thrusting faster and harder. One hand reached around to grasp Spencer’s hard, leaking cock and worked it fast. 

“Right there!!” Spencer screamed, impaling himself on Derek’s dick faster. 

Derek pulled his hair back and with a scream from Spencer, felt him come, spilling all over his hand. His perfect ass clenched tightly around him like a vice. “Oh fuck!” Derek gyrated into that perfect heat until he came hard, squirting his come all inside of Spencer’s ass. 

Both of them were breathing heavily and pressed closed together. Derek kissed his sweaty back and all Spencer could do was sag forward. Face pressed into the bed. Derek slowly pulled back, watching excitedly as his come poured out of Spencer’s used hole. He helped Spencer roll over so he didn’t lay in his own come and laid on top of him, their legs tangled together. 

“God baby, you are perfect.” Derek kissed his smiling face. 

“Thank you, you were quite magnificent yourself.” Spencer said in his normal genius voice, sounding almost technical. 

It made him smile, “why thank you Doctor.” His smile faded a little as he got serious, “so, that guy…?” 

Spencer shook his head, “no, I never wanted anyone besides you.” 

Derek laid his head against Spencer’s, kissing him very slowly but with an intense passion, “I love you too baby.”


End file.
